


Lost in a Lie

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [6]
Category: HIM (Band), Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: Angst, Multi, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-25
Updated: 2006-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.This secret: Sometimes I think that my fiancee isn't the one.Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.





	

Sometimes I think that my fiancée isn’t the one. Don’t get me wrong, I love her, I truly do, just sometimes there’s this creeping doubt. Like when he smiles at me. There’s this certain grin y’know that he reserves for me and me alone that makes me think that maybe, just maybe I’m doing the wrong thing.

There’s this feeling that I get, a niggling voice at the back of my mind telling me that I’m doing more harm than good.

I mean, Ape and Phil are so proud that I’m settling down, with someone who isn’t Jenn, they never approved of her. That I’m happy and ready to show the world that our love means something. And then he looks at me and I wonder.

Perhaps that’s why our engagement ring doesn’t have a heartagram on it. Because it’d remind me of him every time I looked at her.

I know that in my heart, there’s this place that’s reserved for Ville. That if he ever asked me to, I’d give everything up in the blink of an eye for him. Is that love? I don’t know. But then if I don’t know what love truly is, does that mean I’m making a mistake in marrying Missy. I just don’t know and I wish to God that I did. Then everything would be so much clearer.

Sometimes I truly wonder if Missy really is the *one* for me. And in the deepest reaches of my heart, I think that I know that I’m settling for second best.


End file.
